When Love Meets Destiny
by Genderswitch Town
Summary: 'Cause love only comes to those who believe it... Kyumin fanfiction. Enjoy reading.


**When Love Meets Destiny**

* * *

Kyumin fanfiction

Rate M

Genre: GS, AU, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Part: 1 of 6

* * *

_Cinta…_

_Benang merah…_

_Belahan jiwa…_

_Jodoh…_

_Takdir…_

_Apa hal-hal seperti itu memang ada?_

_Seseorang yang ditakdirkan untukmu. Benar-benar untukmu. Hanya untukmu…_

_Yang mencintaimu selamanya… yang tidak akan berpaling meski melihat ada pilihan yang lebih baik. Karena kau bukan pilihan baginya. Kau kebutuhannya._

_Kau darahnya, kau napasnya, kau hidupnya._

_Seseorang yang menjadi bahagia hanya dengan melihatmu bernapas. Seseorang yang akan tersenyum bersamamu dan menguatkanmu ketika kau sedih. Seseorang yang menganggap keberadaanmu adalah anugerah baginya._

_Seseorang yang mencintaimu hingga akhir…_

_Hingga jantungmu berhenti berdetak dan kau menutup matamu._

_Dulu, aku percaya. Bahwa cinta sejati itu ada. Bahwa benang merah, belahan jiwa, jodoh, dan takdir itu nyata. Bahwa jika muncul seseorang yang mencintaiku, maka orang itu adalah jodohku. Takdirku. Dan aku akan mencintai orang itu selamanya._

_Musim semi saat kelas 2 SMA, aku bertemu dengannya. Lee Donghae. Cinta pertamaku. Pacar pertamaku. Seseorang yang kukira akan menjadi jodohku. Bagaimana tidak jika jantungku terus berdenyut kencang hanya karena melihatnya._

_Di depan kelas XI, di bawah pohon akasia yang daun-daunnya mulai berguguran ia mengucapkan kata itu; "Aku mencintaimu". Rangkaian kata yang begitu murni. Indah. Berdentang bagai lonceng._

_Aku mengangguk. Tak mampu berbicara. Terlalu bahagia hingga rasanya nyaris meledak._

_Saat bel pulang berbunyi, aku berlari ke kelas sahabatku. Lee Eunhyuk. Seseorang yang kukira belahan jiwaku. Bagaimana tidak jika aku bisa berbagi apapun dengannya._

_Sedihku, tangisku… bahagiaku, tawaku… semuanya selalu kubagi dengannya. Membuat semuanya terasa sempurna._

_Bukankah seorang sahabat juga termasuk bagian dari belahan jiwa?_

_Aku sudah menemukan mereka. Jodoh dan belahan jiwaku. Hidupku lengkap. Sempurna._

_Sebulan setelah menyandang gelar sarjana, tepat ketika aku diterima mengajar di sebuah SMA terbaik di kota ini, aku menikah dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk di sana. Tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang biasa. Senyum ceria yang begitu kusuka._

_Siapa sangka bukan hanya aku yang menyukai senyum itu. Donghae juga. Bahkan ia menyukainya lebih dari yang kukira._

_Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Aku tahu ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi aku selalu mencoba berprasangka baik. Berpikir positif._

"_Suami dan sahabatku berhubungan dengan baik. Bukankah itu bagus?"_

_Aku selalu menggumamkan kalimat itu setiap kali merasa goyah dan curiga. Mensugesti diri sendiri bahwa kecurigaanku tak beralasan._

_Lee Donghae, jodohku. Seseorang yang benang merahnya terikat di jari kelingkingku. Cinta sejatiku. Takdirku._

_Dan Lee Eunhyuk, sahabatku. Seseorang yang kupercaya telah menjadi bagian dari diriku. Belahan jiwaku._

_Mana mungkin ada hal yang bisa merusak semua itu?_

_Itu tidak mungkin._

_Tidak mungkin._

_Aku selalu merasa itu tidak mungkin. Hingga akhirnya aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri…_

_sebuah pengkhianatan._

_Eunhyuk berbaring di sana. Di ranjangku. Bersama suamiku. Mereka berada dalam selimut yang sama. Tanpa busana dan saling bercengkrama. Saling mencumbu._

_Terlihat saling mencintai._

_Air mataku mengalir. Jatuh dan menetes ke lantai. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menjerit. Yang kuingat hanya… bahwa aku berlari. Berlari sekencang yang kubisa. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk. Tapi aku tahu…_

_Ini nyata._

_Rasa sakitnya begitu nyata. Menikam hingga membuatku sulit bernapas. Dan semakin lama kupendam, rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Kini, aku tidak percaya lagi. Cinta itu omong kosong. Benang merah, belahan jiwa, jodoh, dan takdir… semua itu tidak ada._

_Semuanya cuma kebohongan._

ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ

Sungmin melangkah gontai memasuki sebuah bar mewah. Masuk ke ruang VIP yang disediakan khusus untuk para tamu special yang bersedia membayar mahal. Ia duduk di sana, menyuruh pelayan mematikan lampu, lalu memesan wine untuk kemudian meminumnya sendirian.

Seorang pelayan masuk membawakan wine pesanannya. Ketika itu Sungmin tengah menunduk memandangi secarik kertas. Surat cerainya. Ia mengambil pena lalu menandatangi surat itu. Setelah ini ia akan menyuruh Donghae menandatanginya juga. Memaksanya, bila perlu.

"Silakan, Nona." Pelayan tadi mempersilakan Sungmin menikmati wine yang telah ia tuangkan ke dalam gelas kristal.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja kelopak matanya melebar. Lalu bibir mungilnya mengucapkan satu kata bernada ragu, "Kyuhyun?"

Itu Cho Kyuhyun. Muridnya di sekolah. Siswa tingkat tiga yang bandel, suka membolos, suka tawuran, punya banyak pacar, sering gonta-ganti teman kencan, dan sekarang anak itu menambah daftar perilaku buruknya dengan berprofesi sebagai pelayan di bar mewah yang penuh dengan hal-hal yang berbau orang dewasa. Terlarang untuk anak-anak. Tentu saja. Bahkan umurnya baru 18 tahun. Memang di SMA itu tidak ada larangan bekerja sambilan. Tapi bekerja di tempat seperti ini jelas melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Well, Sungmin rasa, satu-satunya yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanyalah prestasi belajarnya yang selalu di atas rata-rata. Jauh melampaui rekan-rekan sekelasnya. Atau mungkin juga karena dia putra tunggal direktur pemilik yayasan sekolah.

Sementara Sungmin masih terbengong shock, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menikmati ekspresinya itu. Terlihat sedikit evil namun itu cocok untuknya. Tersenyum dengan cara seperti itu membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Cara Sungmin menatapnya membuatnya tidak ingin berhenti tersenyum. Itu ekspresi yang lucu—menurutnya. Sintesa antara shock dan tak percaya. Ibu guru mungilnya yang manis itu kini terheran-heran melihatnya seolah-olah dia adalah alien dengan empat tangan yang bisa menembakkan laser penghancur dari jidatnya.

"Yaa… Seongsaengnim." Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin terhenyak. Kaget. Kemudian tersadar dari rasa shock-nya. Ia bangkit berdiri menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun hendak mengajaknya keluar. "Ayo pulang!" ajaknya setengah memaksa, tapi Kyuhyun bergeming tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Yaa! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ya?"

"Sana pulang!"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin hingga guru bertubuh mungil itu jatuh ke pangkuannya. "Mau kutemani minum?" tawarnya mengangkat gelas kristal dari meja kemudian menyodorkannya ke depan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengurut pelipisnya seraya mendesah nyaris putus asa. "Kau membuatku semakin pusing," gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun melirik surat cerai yang tergeletak di atas meja. Melihat arah pandangannya itu, cepat-cepat Sungmin memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam amplop coklat lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Apa karena itu Minnie jadi pusing?"

"Minnie!?" Sungmin protes mendengar cara Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Begitu santai dan tak sopan. Seolah-olah dia adalah temannya.

"Yaa! Aku ini gurumu!"

"Tapi sekarang bukan. Kita kan nggak sedang di sekolah." Kyuhyun nyengir.

Sungmin semakin kesal. Makhluk cantik itu berdiri dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, berkacak pinggang, lalu berujar, "Setidaknya aku 7 tahun lebih tua darimu. Apa begitu sulit bersikap sedikit sopan?"

"Mianhae, Noona."

"Noo-noona!?"

"Apa itu juga masih kurang sopan? Mau protes lagi?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun nyengir.

Sungmin menghela napas. Stress yang ia rasakan bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Ia datang ke tempat ini berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit stress-nya atau setidaknya melupakan semua tekanan itu barang sejenak dengan meneguk bergelas-gelas wine dan mabuk, namun sekarang ia justru menjadi semakin stress. Nyaris gila.

"Kyuhyun-ah… dengarkan aku. Pulang dan istirahatlah di rumah. Jika pihak sekolah tahu kamu bekerja di sini, kamu akan mendapat masalah."

"Dan Seongsangnim juga akan mendapat masalah kalau ketahuan masuk ke tempat seperti ini. Sanksi sekolah kan sangat tegas untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Entah apa jadinya kalau kepala sekolah tahu ada staff pengajar yang menghabiskan waktu luang di tempat seperti ini."

Sungmin menggeram. _Anak ini pintar sekali berkelit_, pikirnya. Sambil mendesah frustrasi ia berkata, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menghabiskan waktu luang?"

"Nggak." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Seongsaeng terlihat buruk. Stress, frustrasi, atau sedikit gila."

"Bagus kalau paham. Jadi berhenti membuatku semakin stress."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau membuatmu semakin stress? Aku bahkan berniat menawarkan bantuan."

"Caranya?" alis Sungmin terangkat sinis. Kyuhyun tersenyum—sedikit menyeringai. "Menemanimu minum ini." Ia mengangkat botol wine di atas meja.

"Itu dilarang untuk anak-anak di bawah umur." Sungmin jelas-jelas menolak, dan Kyuhyun jelas-jelas tak peduli. "Aku 18 tahun."

"Dan setahuku usia dewasa di negara kita adalah 20 tahun."

"Kalau begitu, malam ini usiaku 20 tahun." Kyuhyun menyeringai jahil, lagi, dan itu membuat Sungmin meledak.

"Kyuhyun please! Just leave me alone!" dan Kyuhyun berteriak balik, "Sungmin please! Let me here with you!"

Pemuda itu menatap gurunya dalam. Begitu dalam hingga Sungmin terdiam. Terkunci. Terbelenggu dalam sepasang manik bening yang cemerlang. Hitam legam dan indah. Seperti berlian hitam.

Sungmin menghelas napas lagi. Ia menyerah. Terlalu lelah untuk berdebat lebih. "Terserah," katanya lirih. Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Pemuda itu mulai menuang wine ke gelas lain. Satu untuk Sungmin dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka meneguknya hingga habis kemudian menuang lagi, meneguk lagi dan menuang lagi. Terus begitu berulang-ulang. Seperti adegan dalam rekaman video yang diputar berkali-kali.

Di luar dugaan, Kyuhyun hebat dalam hal ini. Ia bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja ketika Sungmin sudah hampir mabuk.

"Dia mengkhianatiku…" racau Sungmin. "Mereka mengkhianatiku…" gumamnya lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Para bedebah itu! Mereka brengsek!" Sungmin mulai mengumpat, "aku benci… benci! Benci! Benci! Sangat! Sangat membenci mereka!" lalu berteriak-teriak. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar mabuk.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin kemudian membopongnya. "Minnie, rumahmu dimana? Kuantar pulang ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Tentu saja ia menolak. Rumah itu mengingatkannya akan perselingkuhan Donghae. Pengkhianatan Eunhyuk. Sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu hancur. "Aku nggak mau pulang, Kyu… nggak…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Oke, kalau gitu kita ke hotel." Kemudian ia segera mengantar Sungmin ke hotel, memesankan kamar lalu membopongnya masuk. Ia membaringkan Sungmin di ranjang. Sambil membuka sepatu Sungmin, ia masih bisa mendengar gurunya itu meracaukan kata-kata umpatan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengus. "Cool!" tanggapnya ketika mendengar kalimat makian yang dianggapnya cukup spektakuler. Mungkin itu bisa dijadikan referensi tambahan kalau sekali waktu ia butuh stock kalimat makian.

Kyuhyun baru akan keluar kamar ketika mendengar caci-maki Sungmin berubah menjadi isak tangis. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan sedikit terkejut. Sungmin tidak lagi berbaring tapi terduduk. Meringkuk memeluk lututnya seperti anak kecil malang yang tersesat dan kehilangan ibunya.

"Donghae-ya… Eunhyuk-ah… kenapa lakukan ini padaku? Salahku… apa?" Sungmin merintih tertahan. Suaranya mencicit lirih dan terdengar perih. Seperti disayat-sayat.

Kyuhyun mendekat lalu memeluknya. Tangis Sungmin pecah dan Kyuhyun membiarkannya. Membiarkan Sungmin meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Cintanya, sedihnya, sakitnya… semuanya.

Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin dan Sungmin mendongak. Hangat jari-jari Kyuhyun membuatnya nyaman. Jiwa rapuhnya yang nyaris pecah, tersentuh.

Entah itu pengaruh wine atau terbawa suasana, wajah Sungmin semakin mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Mendekat dan perlahan terteleng ke samping hendak memanggut Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun membiarkannya. Membiarkan Sungmin mengecupnya, melumat bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya, memperdalam ciumannya, meremas dan menjambak rambutnya.

Lama Kyuhyun hanya diam. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas semuanya. Setiap perlakuan Sungmin padanya. Berkali-kali lipat.

Sungmin berbaring sambil menarik Kyuhyun agar tidak terlepas dari pelukannya. Ia ingin merasakan hangat Kyuhyun membakar hatinya yang dingin, yang nyaris membeku. Sekali ini saja ia ingin bersikap egois. Tidak memikirkan apapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Di bawah pengaruh wine, Sungmin melepas helai demi helai yang menutupi tubuhnya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat lekuk-lekuk indah tubuhnya. Kemudian setelah melepas seluruh pakaiannya, ia mendorong Kyuhyun hingga rebah. Merangkak di atas Kyuhyun untuk membuka pakaian yang melekat di tubuh pemuda itu. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada helai-helai pakaiannya yang kini sudah teronggok di lantai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membuka tangannya mengajak Sungmin masuk dalam pelukannya. Berbagi kehangatan dan tidak membiarkan udara dingin menyapa kulit telanjang mereka.

Dan percintaan itu pun dimulai.

Sungmin mengerang, mendesah, dan memekik nikmat setiap kali Kyuhyun mencumbunya, menyentuh tiap jengkal kulitnya, dan memasukinya. Kecap panggutan dan lembut belaian seolah menjadi candu yang memabukkan. Bahkan lebih dahsyat dari wine.

Mereka berbagi pelukan, ciuman, juga deru napas yang memburu. Bersatu padu dalam irama naik turun yang terasa mengagumkan.

Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya ketika merasakan gelombang nikmat yang bertubi-tubi, mendera-dera di sekujur tubuhnya. Sentuhan Kyuhyun terasa panas membara membakar seluruh kesadarannya.

Dan tangannya yang lain mencengkram punggung Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu semakin melebarkan paha-paha rampingnya yang halus. Kyuhyun masuk lebih dalam. Menghentak dengan kuat dalam satu gerakan cepat, kemudian naik turun di atas Sungmin dengan ritme yang tak beraturan. Terkadang cepat, terkadang lambat. Terkadang lembut, dan terkadang sedikit kasar. Membuat erangan Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi.

Semua itu terus berlanjut. Berkali-kali hingga seperti tak akan berhenti. Sampai akhirnya semua keintiman itu mengantarkan mereka ke puncak tertinggi; gelombang nikmat yang tak terperi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerang hebat. Sehebat kesenangan yang membuncah di dalam mereka; begitu ekstrim. Bagai erupsi yang memberikan sensasi luar biasa. Tak terdeskripsikan oleh kata-kata.

Ketika semua itu surut dan berakhir, Sungmin terkulai lemah. Kyuhyun jatuh di atasnya. Keduanya nyaris kehabisan tenaga.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin semakin masuk ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup bibirnya mesra, lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Sementara Sungmin sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Beberapa detik setelah percintaan mereka berakhir.

Percintaan yang luar biasa. Begitu panas dan tak kan pernah terlupakan. Itu terbukti dari senyuman yang merekah di bibir Kyuhyun. Senyuman puas yang terlihat bahagia. Seolah-olah ia sudah mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan, semua yang ia butuhkan.

Kyuhyun mengecup Sungmin sekali lagi, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dan ikut tidur.

ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Super Junior in Genderswitch Town **** 2012**

**7 September 2012 by Fairuz**

URL: genderswitchff. wordpress. com


End file.
